cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Vixen's Vengeance
Vixen's Vengeance is NGW's All-Female CPV. This event was created by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. =Dates & Venues= =Vixen's Vengeance 2005= This event aired on August 25 from the New Orleans Arena and featured 6 matches. Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine co-commentated. Results :*'Holly Marie Combs defeated Dixie Clemets' ::*This is a rematch from Fully Loaded 2005. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Sailor Mars' :---- :*'Minako Aino defeated Avril Lavigne in a Bikini Brawl' ::*''Bikini Brawl'' is Hardcore rules but the participants must wear a 2-piece bikini. :*'Tifa Lockhart defeated Aerith Gainsborough, Rinoa Hartilly, Yuna, Stripperela and Paris Hilton in the Nudist Colony Elimination match' ::Order of Elimination: :::*'#1:' Yuna(pinned by Aerith) :::*'#2:' Stripperela(tapped out to Paris) :::*'#3:' Aerith Gainsborough(pinned by Rinoa) :::*'#4:' Paris Hilton(tapped out to Tifa) :::*'#5:' Rinoa Hartilly(pinned by Tifa) ::*This match was an invitational set up by Stripperela. ::*The winner of this match will face Ami Mizuno at Souled Out for the Rumble Roses Championship. :*'Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter (w/ Sailor Mars) defeated The Simpson Sisters (w/X-tina Aguilera) to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' :---- :*'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship' ::*'Danica Patrick' is the special guest referee. ::*'Jill Valentine' attacked Ami. Interesting Facts :*This is Jill Valentine's only appearance at Vixen's Vengeance. :*This is the first NGW CPV to use a WWE Smackdown vs. Raw game. :*This is also the only NGW CPV to use WWE Smackdown vs. Raw. :*The event ended just before Hurricane Katrina made landfall. =Vixen's Vengeance 2006= This event aired on September 23, returning to the New Orleans Arena. It featured 8 matches and was co-commentated by NGW Commissioner & World heavyweight Champion Theo Clardy. Results :*'Dixie Clemets defeated Motoko Kusanagi' ::*The winner of this match will get the 3rd spot at the Triple Threat Rumble Roses title match later on in the event. ::*This is Motoko Kusanagi's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Sailor Venus & Sailor Mars defeated The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' :---- :*'Monica defeated Meryl Silverburgh in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Match' ::*This is Monica's only NGW appearance. ::*The match ended with a technical difficulty. :*'Morgan Webb defeated Tifa Lockhart and Dixie Clemets in a Triple Threat match to win the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :*'Christina Aguilera defeated Lindsey Lohan, Aerith Gainsborough, Avril Lavigne, Paris Hilton and Kiva in the Nudist Colony Elimination match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*This is Kiva's last NGW CPV appearance ::*'YouTube'http://www.youtube.com refuses to air this match due to inappropriate content ::*This is the last Nudist Colony Elimination match ever. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Rinoa Hartilly to win the Money in the Bank' :---- :*'Danica Patrick defeated Ashlee Simpson' ::*This is Danica Patrick's debut match. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Britney Spears to retain the Women's Championship' Interesting Facts :*Theo Clardy announced in this event that he will vacate the World Heavyweight Championship :*Theo announced the start of an 8-Man tournament to decide a new champion with the Semi-Finals & Finals taking place at Survival of the Best 2006. :*This is the last NGW CPV using WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. :*Official Theme Song: :"Innuendo" :performed by Drill :from the album Drill =Vixen's Vengeance 2007: Ladies' Night of Champions= This event aired on September 24 from the AllState Arena. It featured 5 matches plus 1 pre-show match. All matches were title matches, hence the subtitle, Ladies' Night of Champions. Results Pre-Show :*'Sakura Haruno defeated The Dark Prince to win the Million Dollar Championship' ::*'Marcus Fenix' distracted The Prince during the match. Vixen's Vengeance 2007 :*'Makoto Kino defeated Rikku to retain the Money in the Bank' :---- :*'Holly Marie Combs defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :*'Lita defeated Danica Patrick to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'April O'Neil' ran to the ring and distracted Danica during the match. :*'T.X.A. (Tifa Lockhart & Ami Mizuno) defeated The Simpson sisters in a Bikini Brawl to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*This Fully Loaded rematch was caused by Contract Infringement that was made for Fully Loaded, stating that the challengers MUST NOT overpower the champions'--later found out to be a fake. Fredrick made this rematch to end the dispute. ::*T.X.A attacked The Simpson sisters after the match. T.X.A. were then attacked by Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh. :*'Minako Aino defeated Yuna to win the Womens Championship' ::*Yuna won but Fredrick James Francis ordered the match to be restarted because of the "Referee's Screwed Up Mind". Interesting Facts :*This is the first Vixen's Vengeance where neither Ami Mizuno nor Britney Spears are in the main event. :*Official Theme Song: :"Misery Business" :performed by Paramore :from the album Riot!